howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Maces and Talons, Part 2 (transcript)
Transcript Hiccup: I don't get it! How did Viggo get away?! How did we lose Heather, Windshear and the Flightmare?! Astrid: I don't even wanna think about what they're going to do to her and those dragons. (Fishlegs, Tuff and Ruff land) Hiccup: You guys find anything? Fishlegs: No, the fog was too thick. They used it as cover and just vanished. Astrid: We should've just pulled Heather out, Hiccup. I knew something like this was... Hiccup: Astrid! She wouldn't have come with us. Tuffnut: It could be worse. We could've brought the Dragon Eye. (Ruff hits Tuff) Tuffnut: Ow! Hiccup: How do you know I didn't bring the Dragon Eye? Tuffnut: How did I know you didn't bring the Dragon Eye? (Ruff hits tuff again and smiles innocently) Tuffnut: OUCH. Hiccup: Yeah. Okay. You're right . I didn't bring it. Astrid: Thank Thor! (Snotlout lands) Snotlout: No kidding. Then Viggo would have had Heather, Windshear, the Flightmare AND the Dragon Eye. Hiccup: Which is back on Dragon's Edge completely unguarded. (Back on Dragon's Edge) Fishlegs: Look at this. I feel violated. Hiccup: This is the last part of Viggo's plan. Snotlout: Lead us away from the Edge so the rest of the hunters in the armada can stay behind and come after the Dragon Eye. Hiccup: How did I not see that? (In Hiccup's Hut) Hiccup: It's gone. They got it. Snotlout: Are you sure you put it away after you got it back from the twins? Hiccup: Got it back from the twins? What are you talking about? (In the awesome viking cave club north-east) Hiccup: Wow. They really wrecked this place. Snotlout: This is pretty much how we left it. Tuffnut: Except, I don't remember that sword being there! (Tuff points to a stuffed yak with a sword in its mouth) Snotlout: No, no, no, no. Remember, we were playing Pirates vs Vikings and Bjorn was the Pirate Captain? Tuffnut: Oh right. Ha ha. That is one great game. Yeah, this is pretty much how we left it. Hiccup: What on earth is on there? Tuffnut: Boar rind grease. Don't worry. It'll buff out. See? Well, takes a while. Hiccup: I can't believe you took this without telling me. You know, all you had to do was ask and you could've used it. It belongs to all of us. Snotlout: Yeah, you two, do you know what could've happened if Viggo got a hold of this?! Ruffnut: Seems to me, if I hadn't removed the Dragon Eye from your masterful hiding place, we'd be having a very different conversation right now. Astrid: Hey. You okay? Hiccup: Yeah, no. Astrid, I let it happen. I put Heather and Windshear in that position. I risked the Dragon Eye being taken. I fell for Viggo's plan. It's a mess. Astrid: You're right, it is. But, if there's a mess, we clean it up. All of us. Together. Fishlegs: We can get the "A" Team from Berk, load up whatever weapons we can and go in, dragons blazing! Tuffnut: Can I bring Macey? She's been begging to come along on a mission. Hiccup: No! No, we're not going anywhere. Nobody is going anywhere. Not yet anyway. Think about it. We do what we do really well. We're a pretty smart group. We're fast, we're fearless and we ride dragons. But this guy, Viggo, he manipulated us like we were a bunch of inexperienced little kids. If we have any chance against him, we can't go in, dragons blazing like we usually do. No, that could get Heather and Windshear killed. That could get one of us killed. Tuffnut: Well, I ,for one, am definitely against getting us killed. Or at least my getting killed. Ruffnut: Yep, I have to agree. And not just because we're twins and we always think the same thing. Astrid: So you just want to leave Viggo to hunting and hurting dragons at will? You want to do nothing? Hiccup: I want to do the right thing. And that is going to take some thinking. (On Dragon Hunters' Island) Ryker: All right, Dragon. Dinner time. Viggo wants you to eat up, like a good little boy. If it was up to me, you'd starve. Viggo: Come now, big brother. This dragon is our guest. His value to us is immeasurable. We must treat him well, keep him happy. The bigger question is, what to do with our other guest. Ryker: The traitor. Whispering Death tunnels. Drop her in. Watch them tear her to pieces. It could be entertaining for the crew. Boost morale. Viggo: I'm not concerned with entertaining the crew. They must stay sharp. It's only a matter of time before Hiccup formulates his parry. Counterattack, big brother. Thank Thor he blessed you with strength of body. Leave Heather be for now. She will prove useful. Almost as useful as our glowing friend here. (Scene changes to Dagur and Heather) Dagur: This should keep you nice and cozy until we bring this Dragon Rider nonsense to its horrifying conclusion. Heather: Dagur, we come from a proud and historic tribe of Vikings. Berserkers, we don't turn on each other. We stand for each other! How can you just ignore that? Dagur: Well, I-I let it enter my noggin and then I pay no attention. Right? I mean, that's how you ignore something. Heather: But, you don't. You can't. I know you, Dagur. We share the same blood. You are too smart to ignore anything, Brother. Dagur: Can I ask you something, Sister? Heather: Of course. Anything. Dagur: Where were all these lovey-dovey family values when you were trying to blow up my ship and kill me?! Heather: I didn't know you were my brother at the time. And if you remember, you destroyed my entire island. Dagur: Hm. Hm. Good point. A-Are we okay, you and I, on that whole thing? You know, still some lingering feelings of skepticism? Thought so! Heather: Wait. What are you doing? Dagur: If there's one thing I've learned out here over the years, it's that I can only trust one person. And do you know who that person is? Heather: Dagur- Dagur: Correct! Dagur! That's who I trust. He's so trustworthy. He's faithful. Tried and true, that Dagur. Heather: I'm your sister. There's nothing I wouldn't do for you. Dagur: Really? Heather: Yes. Dagur: Oh, good. Then stop moving your mouth and don't make any more trouble! You know, you're really giving the family a bad name. (Scene changes to Hiccup and Astrid flying) Astrid: Hiccup, what are we doing? Hiccup: Before we face Viggo again, we need to learn more about him. Let's take another look at his ship. Maybe we missed something. Astrid: We've been through this place before, Hiccup. They took everything when they left. Hiccup: You ever notice, Viggo never actually puts himself in danger? He fights with his intellect. Planning every move, accounting for every scenario. Take Heather. Astrid: You think he knew she was working with us all along? Hiccup: I think, at some point, he found out, and then he used her to manipulate us. What you got there, bud? Maces & Talons. The "Viking King". That's supposed to be me, trying to save the Traitor. Astrid: Who's that, then? Hiccup: The Chief of the Marauders. If I had to guess, I'd say Viggo. And this piece? This is the "Traitor". Astrid: Also known as Heather. It's almost like Viggo wanted you to see this. Hiccup: It's a challenge from him to me. He's daring me to play. Astrid: Why did he break Heather's piece? Hiccup: Because the Traitor dies in the end. The Traitor always dies. (Back at the Edge) Fishlegs: Hiccup, Maces and Talons! Does this mean- Hiccup: No, Fishlegs. Fishlegs: But, Maces and Talons was designed to test the abilities and decision making expertise of future chiefs in the heat of battle. Hiccup: I'm not taking over as Chief of Berk. Viggo left this for me. He wants me to play Maces & Talons with him. Tuffnut: Viggo's here? Ruffnut: We got next! Hiccup: Guys, no, no. He's not here and we're not using the board. We're playing for real. With real people. Viggo is forcing my hand. He's making me play him for Heather's life. Fishlegs: And what happens if you don't play? Oh, no, no, no. Well, you you have to play, Hiccup. You just have to. Snotlout: And we need a strategy. Hiccup: We do, Snotlout. And that strategy has to be different than any he's ever seen or tried. Otherwise, Heather won't stand a chance. (On Dragon Hunter Island) Viggo: Come on, Dagur. Think. I know there's a brain under all those scars and tattoos. Dagur: I am thinking. This is my thinking face. All right, I'm moving my long ship next to your Dragon Hunter's King ship. Dragon Hunters: Hut hut hut hut, hah! Dagur: Ha! Ha! Ha! What do you think of that? Viggo: I think you've forced me to relocate seven of my hunters. Interesting move. Dagur: Yes! I knew it. I hereby take all seven. They're mine. All mine! And for good measure, I sentence them to life in Berserker prison. Viggo: If you must. Now, how many Hunters are there in Maces and Talons? Dagur: Eight. Viggo: And you've just captured seven of mine. Dagur: Yes, I did. Give up? Viggo: Well, I would, had you not failed to realize that my one lone hunter has a mace to your Viking King's head. Game over. You see, Dagur, a player has to be willing to sacrifice every one of his pieces to be victorious. Every one. Pieces, as with people, are expendable. No one is irreplaceable. (Scene changes to the Dragon Riders) Hiccup: All right, remember guys, Viggo is a master of deception. We have to be one step ahead of him at all times or it's game over. Tuffnut: Sounds a little to me like it's already "game over". Ruffnut: Yep, that was my interpretation. Fishlegs: Whoa! Where are those coming from? Astrid: Beneath the cloud cover. They must have ships down there. Fishlegs: How did they know we were up here? Snotlout: Ah What? I was chilly. Now I'm warm and toasty. Hiccup: We must be close to the island. Astrid: Uh, Hiccup! Hiccup: Viggo's base! Fishlegs: Are you sure that's it? It looks kinda deserted. And I stand corrected. Snotlout: He's using flipping Typhoomerangs as blow torches? Astrid: I thought you liked it toasty. Snotlout: I like toast-y. Not toast-ed. Tuffnut: I have to say, you totally undersold this guy, Hiccup. He's way more devious than- Hiccup: Look out! Astrid: Maybe we should turn back? Find a place to regroup? There's no way we're getting through that. Hiccup: No. All this is just a distraction. Snotlout: It's fire, Hiccup. Actual fire. Tuffnut: I'm gonna have to concur on that one. Hiccup: What I mean is, Viggo doesn't want us to retreat. It just seems that way. He wants us to get past the fire and the arrows. He wants me to find Heather. And then his game really begins. Snotlout: Well, if he wants us to get through, he's got a funny way of showing it. Hiccup: He doesn't want us to get through. He wants us to go around and attack him from the back. Snotlout: Oh. That sounds way better. But that's not what we're doing. Is it? Hiccup: Nope. We're going in this way. Straight into the fire. Now, I know you guys think I'm nuts. Snotlout: Yes. Hiccup: The fire from the Typhoomerangs is like a giant tornado. If we fly right into the eye of it, it'll be hot, but the fire won't touch us. Snotlout: Inside it? This whole plan sounds completely theoretical. Tuffnut: My fine sister and I have performed said feat of daring many times throughout the history of Nut. Ruffnut: Yeah, for fun! It does work. As long as you don't panic while you're inside. Fishlegs: Oh! Hang on, Meatlug! Ruffnut: Yahoo! Tuffnut: Incoming! Ruffnut: Yeah! Tuffnut: Ha, ha! Hiccup: Okay, bud. Let's do this. Dragon Hunter: Where'd they go? Cease fire! Cease fire! Snotlout: Hello, boys. How's it going? Fire! Dragon Hunter: Huh? Whoa! Hiccup: You guys free the Typhoomerangs. I'm going to find Heather. Astrid: Hurry! (Scene changes to Viggo and Ryker) Viggo: They're here, I assume? Ryker: Not the way you'd planned. They went through the fire. Right down the middle of it. Viggo: Brilliant. Simply brilliant. That boy does know his dragons, I give him that. Ryker: Are we going to do something? Most of the troops are on the other side of the island. Viggo: Come on now, big brother. What fun would a game be if saddled with an inferior opponent? Ryker: Whatever you say, little brother. Dagur: Uh, there's a rumor going around that the dragon riders broke through the Typhoomerangs. Viggo: You're sure about that? Dagur: Yeah. I'm thinking the four Typhoomerangs flying into the horizon are a pretty good indication. Viggo: Dagur, did you do what I told you to do with the prisoner? Dagur: Of course. But, I'm still thinking- Viggo: Stop thinking. All thinking has been done. You simply need to do what you're told, follow orders. Can you do that? Dagur: You're the big brother, right? Ryker: That I am. Dagur: Don't you ever just want to kick the living yak dung out of him? Ryker: Of course I do. And I could. Easily. But I don't. Dagur: And why would that be? Ryker: He's my brother. Always remember that, Dagur. Hiccup: Whoa! Let's get a closer look, bud. Toothless, I'll be fine. You stay here and keep them busy. What have they done to you? I'll be back. I promise. I'll never find her this way. That's it! Got her. Heather, Heather, come on. We gotta get outta here. Viggo: Welcome, Hiccup. Hiccup: Where's Heather? Viggo: Hm. Bad news. She won't be joining us tonight. But, on the positive side, you've far exceeded my expectations. Good on you. So many guards, so little time. But, please. I am enjoying this. I'll give you a head start. Hiccup: Why would you do that? Viggo: Because, I'm nothing if not a good sport. And if I didn't, the game would end here. And what fun would that be? Hiccup: All right, think Hiccup, think. Why would he give you a head start? He knows we have dragons. Thank Thor you're okay, bud. Viggo: There you are, Hiccup. Didn't get as far as I imagined. Hiccup: Game's over, Viggo. Viggo: I'm so sorry you feel that way. Was I not a worthy adversary? Don't answer that. Your surrender speaks volumes. Hiccup: No one is surrendering. Viggo: All right, then here's what I propose. Turn over what you stole from me, what has belonged to my tribe for centuries, and I will give serious thought to letting you and your friends go free. Hiccup: You're talking about the Dragon Eye. Viggo: "Dragon Eye". A fitting name. If you don't mind, I'll use that. Hiccup: Well, have it your way, Viggo. But don't say I didn't warn you. Ah, ugh. Ahh. Viggo: You and your Night Fury played right into my hands. To be honest, I expected more. Oh. Hiccup Haddock the Third, I've enjoyed our time together. I do truly hope we are able to compete again. (Scene changes to Dagur and Heather) Dragon Hunter 1: Wait. This doesn't seem right. Dragon Hunter 2: Aye, Viggo specifically said- Dagur: News flash! I no longer care what Viggo has to say. Heather: Dagur, please. Don't- Windshear! You're okay. (Scene changes to the Dragon Hunters in a cave with the Flightmare) Dragon Hunter: Easy! Ryker: What are we doing? Let's kill it and move on! Dragon Hunter: Huh? Whoa! Ryker: Viggo! Dragon Rider! Viggo: Just a moment more. Release the dragon! Hiccup: Viggo! Viggo: Accepting defeat is the most difficult, but necessary part of competition, Hiccup. Hiccup: Guys, out of the way! Ruffnut: What? We just got here. Tuffnut: This isn't a very fun reunion. Fishlegs: Over here! Ooh! Hiccup: We need to get this thing out of here, back on its food trail. Astrid: Heather! Heather: Don't hurt it, girl. We just need to scare it off. Hiccup: Let's sweep the tunnels! Come on! Astrid: Hiccup, there's no way he's still down there. You know Viggo had this whole thing figured out from start to finish. He's long gone by now. Hiccup: (Screams in great fury) Snotlout: Huh? Hm. Fishlegs: Oh, girl. Hiccup: Where's Heather? Astrid: He got the Dragon Eye, didn't he? We'll get it back, Hiccup. Besides, he has no Snow Wraith key. Without that, it's useless. Hiccup: And he knows that. So, why did he want it so badly? (Scene changes to Viggo and Ryker) Ryker: Well, at least it's decorative. Useless without the key, but decorative, nonetheless. Wait, how did you- Viggo: When the Dragon Eye was constructed, the locking mechanism was given an emergency release. A filament, that could only be burned away by the glow of a Flightmare. Hiccup will come to know that his carelessness will cause every dragon on earth to be slaughtered and sold, including his Night Fury. Category:Transcripts Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Transcripts